Element Water
by Ookami-25
Summary: A girl who can control water without using a transmute circle is soon to be Ed's and Al's new partner. What if she fell in love with Envy. EnvyxOc Sorry thats the best i can do.
1. Meeting

**HI THIS IS MY FIRST STORY of this selection PLEASE DONT HATE IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. Hehe^^**

**disclaimer: i do not own it cause if i did there be a changes like um... can' think of a thing well i'll say it later.**

* * *

okay let's get started. lights, camera, action!!

* * *

Element Water:

A very tan girl was was sitting on a chair. Spinning around. She was so bored. When she stopped she was looking at Roy. She looked at herself. Long black hair down to the waist, with big red eyes, tan skin. She didn't care. Too bad. She looked like a doll. She could have been a model. Who cares? She didn't but, her mother did.. She started looking outside. Roy coughed and there said "Well from what you said. "Your partners are coming tomorrow."said Roy. " it's just because your description no one could have matched it except for them to."

"Huh?" Said Luna. Roy was starting to get angry. "Your **partners** are coming over tomorrow." He said angrily. "Oh" Luna said. "_This is boring_" she thought. "_Oh well._" She closed her eyes. She was about to go to sleep when she thought over his words. "What do you mean partners!!" Luna yelled. "Well you said they needed qualities to protect themselves from all dangers and a lot of other things as well. So the person whom I think would be the best also has a little brother. He doesn't leave him behind." Roy said looking at her as if meant something. "What" said Luna getting more irritated. She was known to leave her partners behind. "Stop looking at me like I'm a yanki. I use to be one not anymore you know that." She said angrily. Suddenly two figures were out there, a short Blondie and guy in a mental suit. "Who are you?" said Luna. "You said were are getting a new partner" said the guy in the mental suit. The short Blondie just grumble angrily to himself. "curse curse.. new partner..grrr...don't need a partner..mutter mutter curse.."said the short Blondie. the guy in the mental suit said "excuse my brother he doesn't want a partner. I'm Al and he's Ed he is the Full mental alchemist." "Oh just great. Just my luck. A shorty." said luna getting angry at Roy

"..."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST SAID"

"What can't handle being called a shorty"

Just then Al grabed Ed before he could attack her.

AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW what's wrong can't you take care of yourself. Your older brother got to can't care of you.

HE IS NOT MY OLDER BROTHER!!

Really I thought he was since he is taller than you.

"So shut up"

"Don't tell me to shut up midget"

"Grrr"

"Say that to my face"

MIDGET

"I'm gonna kill you"

If you can reach me

then they started to run around everywhere.

Hold it you guys.

"WHAT" They yell at the same time

"Um...we just got sent to a mission to some town..." said al scared of them for now. "hmpf i dont care i outa here." "No your not" said Roy _Damn he may be cute but he acts like a big jerk._ Then Luna Smiled and said sweetly "no thanks i'm better off. And i don't need a partner" Roy just kicked out Luna and them. "So...we are partners i guess..." said Al trying to make conversation. "No," Luna said sharply and angry "I dont need partners. So bye." "Wait" where you going"Al cried panicked.

"Don't worry. She'll come back." replied Armstrong.

* * *

**sorry it was short**

**me: plez review thank you hehe**

**SoRrY tHaT wAs BaD bYeZ**

* * *


	2. Bag of Food lays unforgotten mostly

**disclaimer: i do not own it cause if i did there be a changes like um... STILL CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! UGH!!!  
**

* * *

okay let's get started. lights, camera, action!!

* * *

Element Water:

what happened in previous chappie!!

"_Blah blah blah tan girl named Luna runs away from elric bros" Blah blah blah._

"AAAHHHH!!!!" yelled Ed, pointing at Armstrong who was carrying a bag of food. "Where'd you come from???!!!"

"My awesomeness of course." he replied not getting it.

"How do you know she'll come back?" Al asked.

"Why we have her food of course!" He yelled.

Just then Luna came back. "Give me my food!.....NOW!!"

"See. I told you she'll come back." With that he tossed the bag of food he was holding to Ed, and walked away.

"My food please." said Luna holding out her hand.

"Nah."

"And why not?"

"You owe me."

"How?"

"...."

Luna was getting really irritated with this short guy. "If you don't, I will so become your worst nightmare."

"Your hair already is."

Something snapped inside of her. "Why you little piec-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITH A MIRCOSCOPE!!!!!"

"You. You pipsqueak." she said as she smirked glad she hit a sore spot.

Ed threw the bag of food at Al, who was getting terrified at the scene before him.

"Guys...I think we should stop."

"Shut it Metal butt! This ain't about you."

"Ain't isn't even a word!" Ed yelled.

"So! It's a word when i use it!!"

"...idiot..." he grumbled.

"Pippy!"

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean!??"

"Short for Pipsqueak! just like you!"

"It appears they are having a shouting match" Armstrong said scaring Al yet again.

"Can you stop it?"

"Pppffftt!!! Like I want to get between them two."

They went silent as they watched the other two continue to get each other angrier.

When they were about to get into a fistfight, Armstrong yelled out "LUNA!!! Here's your food!!"

Luna's head perked up. Armstrong threw it up in the air and she ran up and caught it, forgetting about her argument just moments ago.

"Couldn't you have done that earlier!!!???" Al cried out.

"If i did then they wouldn't have settled out their differences would they?"

"..Eh...What?"

"You are young. Just new to how the world around you works." He patted Al's metal back. "How I envy such youth."

Al just sweatdropped.

* * *

**Oh the agonies of life!!!!!!!!! Curses!!!**

**reviews reviews reviews. (singing and dancing)  
**


	3. Argumento!

**disclaimer: i do not own it cause if i did there be a changes like um... STILL CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! UGH!!!  
**

* * *

Achfa, twglo, twochina! Eya! (One, two, three! Go!)..

* * *

Element Water:

what happened in previous chappie!!

_"You are young. Just new to how the world around you works." He patted Al's metal back. "How I envy such youth."_

_Al just sweatdropped._

"So who exactly are you guys?" Luna asked, once they were settled in an inn and eating her food.

"We're the Elric brothers." replied Al.

"OOOOoooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh..................perfect..." Luna mumbled.

She ate another bite of her bread.

"How come you aren't eating your meat?" Al asked.

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh."

"What happen to pippy?"

"Who?"

"Che Brother."

"Looking around." Al said, hiding something.

"You're hiding something."

"EHH???? I-I-I'M NOT!!!"

"Don't worry. I won't pry, if you don't pry into my stuff. Deal?"

"Deal."

BANG!!! went the door.

Luna and Al jumped up. They saw it was Ed.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE PEE-WEE?????" Luna yelled.

"I AM NOT SHORT YOU MIGET!!!!" Ed yelled back.

"Shows what you know." Luna retorted.

"Hmpf. Keep on eating and you'll get fat."

"I don't care. It be a waste to let go such good food."

"You are such a pig!!"

"Yet I'm taller!!!" Luna yelled out. "Ha!!!"

"Don't forget dumber!!!"

"You shrimp!!!!"

"GGRRR!!!! Your so imature!!"

"IF THAT'S THE CASE I'M LEAVING!!!!!!"

and out the door Luna went.

* * *

lol...i'm stupid. kay. sorry for taking so long. enjoy my short little piece. haha

READ and YOU will LEARN!!!!!!


End file.
